Phoebe
by Ariana1
Summary: Phoebe gets attacked by a demon and is in a critical condition. The sisters must come together, but soon there will be only one to save the other two.
1. 1

  
Ok, I know I spell Pheobe wrong, its meant to be Phoebe, but its a habit.   
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Charmed, and not Shannen Doherty, Alyssa Milano, Holly Combs, Brian Krause, Julian McMahon, Dorian Gregory, T.W. Knight,etc etc, ok! So please don't sue, as my pocket moneys small enough as it is, thankyou.  
  
Pheobe  
  
Pheobe Halliwell walked briskly home from work. She felt happy, everything was going well for her. She had a new job, working at a bar called Shatter, where she was a waitress, and although it wasn't a dream job, the people were great, and the pay was pretty good, considering the work. She was happy with her boyfriend Shawn, and her powers were growing, slowly but surely.   
She shivered slightly in the wind. It was chilly, and she wished she had brought a coat.   
The stars were out now, and it was fully dark, except for the street lights, but Pheobe wasn't scared. After all, she had fought demons, warlocks, even witches. And being an expert in Martial Arts helped to.  
So Pheobe walked along thinking about how great her life was going at the moment. It wasn't till she heard the footsteps, that she began to get cautious. They were very light, and quiet aswell, but Pheobe could still hear them. She didn't worry though, she just remembered to be a bit more aware of her surroundings. The footsteps were still there when she stopped again, and this time they were louder. Pheobe clenched her fists, determined not to get scared. " You've been watching to many horror movies, Pheobe Halliwell." She said out loud. She walked faster now, trying to keep under the street lamps, just to be on the safe side.   
A hand touched her back. Pheobe froze. Her mind told her to move, to run, but her body stood as still as ever. For a brief moment Pheobe thought that maybe it was just a normal person, maybe asking for the time, but in her heart she knew otherwise. The hand moved up to her shoulder, and pulled, urging her to turn around. She slowly turned, to meet her attacker face to face.  
Oh no, she thought, when she saw him. Oh, no. The attacker didn't pause any longer. He struck, hard, with a bat. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. She curled up into a ball, in an attempt to defend herself. He hit her again, and again. She was beginning to lose consiousness. Her thoughts became all muddled, but one stood out clear. She was going to die. In one last desperate attempt, she yelled out Prues name, hoping she could reach her sister telepathetically. She knew Prue was still at work, but she could astral project to her. "Prue!" She yelled. "Prue! Help me Prue! ohhhh..." Now she couldn't move, but the attacker still struck her again. "Please.." Her voice was a whisper now, "Ohhh... Prue...please...help me..help..me.." Pheobe struggled to keep awake, but the world now seemed red, probably all the blood. She knew this was the end, and she whispered quietly.. "I love you guys." That was the last thing she said, before she closed her eyes, and lost conciousness.  
  
Prue Halliwell was at work. She was busy, and tired. However she still had a heap of work to get through, before she could go home to rest. Faintly in the back of her mind she heard a cry. "Prue..." Prue shook her head. She was crazy, hearing voices in her head. It sounded like Pheobe, and Prue smiled slightly. If she was going to have voices in her mind, at least it was her kind sisters voice. But it came again, and this time it was louder. "Prue!" The voice echoed in her. "Help me Prue! Ohhhhhh....." This time Prue knew it was her sister comunicating with her. She needed help. Prue sat up straight and tried to concentrate, so she could astral project to Pheobe. But she couldn't and her sisters cries ringed in her head. Ohhhh....Prue..Please..." They were so desperate, and Prue started to really worry. She closed her eyes and begged for calmness to come, so she could help her sister. Then she heard one thing that made her shiver in the warm room. "I love you guys.." That was it. She knew there would be no more voices. She remembered how Pheobe said those would always be her last words, so that the last thing Pheobe ever thought about would be her beloved sisters. Prue felt tears welling up, but she blinked them down. "No." She said. She tried again to concentrate, and using all her willpower astral projected to Pheobe.  
  
Prue appeared next to pheobe. She looked at her sisters still face, and at her bloodied body. Then her eyes meet the man who had harmed her. Prue didn't know who he was, only that he was mortal. "How dare you!" She spat. Without thinking she waved her hand, and the man was pushed right backward, into a parked car. The impact hit him full on, and he fell to the ground. Prue knew he'd be dead, so she ran to her sister, and took her in her arms, "My poor baby.." She cried, stroking her head softly. (Thats Pheobe's head not her own,lol) She checked for a pulse. Nothing. "No..." She whispered softly. She checked again. Still nothing...wait, there was a faint pulse.   
Using her power she levitated Pheobe up, placing her hand underneath so it looked like she was carrying her. Then she took her to the nearest house, and kicked at the door. A man opened it. "Please." Prue panted. "Please, do you have a phone? My sisters in trouble and,-and she's real hurt and..." Prue trailed off, and the man nooded, before racing back inside, to ring the ambulance. Prue stepped inside the door, and put pheobe on the carpet. "Damn." She said as her sisters blood stained the carpet.   
Within a minute the man was back. "I'm-I'm real sorry about-about the, the carpet. Um, I'll make sure to -" Prue was panicking, and it was affecting her speech. The man spoke quietly but sternly, "Don't worry, Miss, everything will be alright." He tried to hug her, but it was akward, as they had just met.   
The ambulance came a moment later, and took Pheobe off to the hospital. She had lost nearly 2 litres of blood, and had only a slim chance of surviving. Prue wanted to go with her, but she couldn't, as the nurses said they didn't want anyone interfering.   
So, Prue ran to thank the kind man, than went to some bushes to astral project back to work. As soon as she got back, she hurried home.   
She nearly crashed a couple of times, her mind was so blurry.   
At the manor, Prue told Piper the whole story. Piper was heartbroken, but she stayed strong for her sisters, Pheobe and Prue, because Prue looked like she was entering a stage of shock.   
In their minds both were praying. All they wanted was for Pheobe to be ok, to come out alive. But they both knew there was hardly a chance of this happening.  
  
  
Authors note. Ok! Thats the first chapter, please tell me what you think! 


	2. 2

disclaimer: read on chapter one  
Ok, this is chapter two, please read and review!  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
chapter two  
  
"She's in a coma." Dr Chand, a replacement for the hospitals normal doctor told Prue and Piper later that night. Dr Chand was tall, and skinny, and she had just started working as a doctor. Prue took an immediate disliking to her. She wanted someone with experience looking after her Pheebs. They were at the hospital, with Pheobe. Prue started sobbing and Piper hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry," Dr Chand said. "We'll do all we can." Piper spoke between tears to the doctor.   
"Dr Chand, is-is there anyway we can stay here? With-with her?"  
" You can stay by her bed, but unfortunately we don't have any spare bedding available. " Dr Chand replied.  
"What do you mean no spare bedding?" Prue yelled, angry. " Don't you have any back up for things like this? Don't you?" Piper tried to calm her sister down. "Shhh, Prue. Dr Chand will call us if anything happens, won't you Dr Chand."   
Yes, Miss, I will."  
"Call Me Piper."   
"Um, Dr Chand?" Prue said, trying hard to calm herself down.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you have nurses watching over Pheobe all hours?"  
"Well, um, see, we are all here if anything should happen, but your sister won't, ah, be watched over all time, not between the hours of 12pm, and 6am. Um, I'm sorry."  
Prue rolled her eyes. "You know, this hospital is damn useless."   
"Prue..." Piper warned.  
"Be quiet, Piper." Prue snapped. "I'm talking."  
"We really are sorry." Dr Chand was getting very nervous.  
" I know that, you've been saying it over and over again, since we've been here."  
" Really, Miss Halliwell, you should get a good nights sleep. You look tired."  
"You know, thats just a polite was of saying you look like crap."  
" I'm sorry."  
Look, will you PLEASE just shutup?" Prue rolled her eyes. "Are you purposely trying to annoy me? Are you even a doctor, or some ditzy assistant, who can't tell the diffrence between her mouth and foot?" She was so annoyed, Piper knew she was going to lose control soon. Quickly Piper froze the doctor. "Prue!" She whispered angrily. "Don't talk like that! God, lets just get out of here, ok? Come on." She unfroze Doctor Chand, and grabbed Prue's arm. "Uh, Doctor, call us if anything comes up, ok? Good luck Pheebs."  
"Why are you talking-"  
"Come on Prue." Piper tugged on Prue.   
"Look after my sister, Doc."  
"Prue, come ON."  
"I love you Pheobe."  
Piper pulled Prue out of the room. The two drove home in silence.  
  
They were at home and Piper was busy trying to soothe Prue, which was hard as she was terrified herself. But she had to be strong.   
  
Just then Leo orbed in. "Leo!" Piper cried, getting up to hug Leo and tell him the bad news."Oh my God Leo, somethings happened." Leo's face was blank.  
"I Know." He said quietly "I saw it."   
Piper pulled away from his embrace. "What?"   
"I was there when it happened, Piper."  
"No..." Whatever colour left in Pipers face drained away then.  
"Yes, I was."  
"Leo, why didn't you DO something?"  
"Don't tell me you just let it happen, Leo." Prue said, her voice suddenly calm and clear. Don't you dare tell me that."   
" No, I-" His voice faltered. "I couldn't do anything, Prue. The Elders kept me up there, so I wouldn't disturb what was happening. There was nothing I could do."   
Prue's eyes took on a glazed over look." Surely you could have done something, surely you could have."  
" I'm sorry you guys. I had no choice but to stay."  
Now Prue started swaying." You couldn't. You couldn't do anything." She was talking to herself more than Leo. Leo reached out to try to support her. She jerked away, and her eyes became clear once more. " Get your hand off me!" She hissed. "Don't you touch me!" Piper went up and now comforted her sister. Leo desperately wanted to leave them here, so they could calm down, but he had one more thing to tell them.  
"Theres something else." He said.  
"What." Said Piper. She had to find out everything. No matter how bad it was. Prue stood and looked at Leo with cold eyes. Piper said quickly "Oh, your shorts are over there." She pointed to a pile of laundry on a seat. Funny how shorts were so important to her now.   
"Ok, umm, this is hard..."   
"Oh yeah, and you've got some new mail." Piper picked up 2 envelopes from their coffee table and thrust them at Leo.  
"Thanks."  
"And-"   
You guys. Piper, please sit. Prue, you too."  
"Don't tell me what to do." Prue said tightly, but she sat down anyway, next to Piper.  
"Guys, theres no easy way to tell you this, but I think you should go see Pheobe now. Because." His face started streaming down tears, but he made no effort to hide them. "Because, she, shes not going to make it through tomorrow. She's going to die.   
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

  
Pheobe  
  
  
Disclaimer: Read on chapter one.  
  
Chapter three: Picture Perfect   
  
  
"How do you know that?" Prue asked, though she really already knew.   
"They told me. They decided it was her time." Leo answered as he wiped the tears with one hand, and pointed to the ceiling with the other.   
"Well then." Prue said tightly. "They tried to take Piper, and we stopped them. So, we'll just have to stop them again, won't we? I'm going to the attic." She turned and started up the stairs. Leo said to her   
"Prue, wait." Prue turned.  
"What?"  
"There won't be anything in the book."  
"There might." Leo shook his head.   
"I don't think so."   
"I'm trying." She carried on upstairs.  
"Prue, don't, you'll just get disappointed."  
But Prue didn't listen, she carried on up.  
" I'm going to," Piper said to Leo.  
" But-"  
"Leo." Piper put a hand gently on Leo's arm. "I think you've said enough. Look, I know this isn't your fault, but right now Prue thinks it is. She'll come around,but, right now she'll do all she can to save Pheobe. And, so will I."  
"I know. Still, you might get into more trouble then you're already in, if you look in the book."  
"Leo, I think you better go now." Piper didn't want to hurt Leo's feelings, but she knew it would only get worse if Leo was around. " Oh, ok then. Bye." He kissed Piper lightly on the cheek, and then he orbed out. Piper ran to the attic.  
  
  
"Piper, come look at this." Prue said as her sister came in the door. Prue was looking deeply at the Book of Shadows. "What is it?" Piper asked.  
"These people." She pointed to a page.   
"Yeah, but shouldn't we be looking at a type of spell?"  
"Hang on, listen." She began reading out from the page. "It says, 'These are the pictures of what most of the Anger Demons look like. The one detail they all have in common is the three interlooping circles, that are tatooed on them, when they become an Anger Demon.'"  
"Have we met an Anger Demon?"   
"Maybe, because read this.'Anger Demons come to be when they have failed a task, and have therefore been banished by their masters. They have no power, except to change their natural face into a human one. They cannot steal a witches powers, however, they can kill witches using human ways. They do this as a type of revenge, and in the hope that this will win them back to their former masters.' Maybe this demon attacked Pheobe!"  
"Thats great, Prue, but didn't you say the man who attacked her was a mortal?"  
"Yes, but now that I think about it..."  
" Did you see that circle thing tattoed on him?"  
"I don't think so."  
"And is he on this page?" Prue looked carefully at each picture, and tried to concentrate. Her face fell as each picture was unfamilier to her. "No." Piper took Prue's hand and squeezed, before letting go.  
"Thats alright, lets just try to find a spell, ok?"  
"Ok then." Prue flipped the page. She suddenly pointed to a picture. "There!" She yelled. "Piper, thats him!  
Thats the guy who attacked Pheobe!"  
  
Thankyou, please read and review, I really need some reviews! 


	4. 4

  
  
  
Pheobe  
  
Disclaimer: Read on Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: The Spell  
  
Piper gasped. "Are you sure?"  
Prue narrowed her eyes at her. "Piper, I saw the man who nearly killed Pheobe, and unfortunately I'm not going to forget it. Ever. So please, don't ask me if I'm sure."  
Piper didn't know what to say. "Ok then." She answered meekly.  
She returned her glance uncomfortably to the Book. Prue's face softened, and she said "Does he look familiar, by any chance?"  
Piper looked hard into the page. "Um...no, oh, yes!"   
"What?"  
"Yes, he does. I remember Phebes looked him up on her computer."  
Piper scratched her head, thinking. "She said, 'I wouldn't want to meet up with any of these guys. Just look at them. I know, I'm going to memorise all of their faces.'And then I remember saying ' Phoebe, you can't even remember to take the trash out. How are you going to remember all these guys face's?' She said, 'I can so! I bet you, 5 dollars.' And she spent that whole night memorizing them. And she won the bet, but, but I wouldn't give her the money. I was so mean to her." "All of a sudden Piper started crying softly, as she remembered Pheobes voice."I was so mean to her." Prue's eyes were welling up to,and she put an arm around her sister. "And, and she really needed the money to." Piper sobbed, louder. "She had none, and- and I wouldn't give a mere 5 dollars to her!" Piper buried her face in Prue's shoulder. A minute later she straightened. " I- I'm alright."   
"Honey, I don't think so." Prue replied gently. Piper cried harder.  
"Pheobe used- used to say Honey to me too."   
"Shh, I know, Piper. I know."  
"Come on. We have to, have to find a sp-spell."  
"Are you alright, Piper."  
"No, I'm n-not"  
"Do you want to see Leo?"  
"I sent, hi-him home. You weren't getting along, so, I, told him to go." She tried a smile, but it didn't work.  
"Prue, come on. We gotta find a-" Piper took a deep breath, to try and control her voice. "We gotta find a spell for Pheobe."  
Prue released her arm. "ok then, lets go, we don't have much time.   
  
Half an hour later, with still nothing found, Piper and Prue knew they had to do something else. "But Piper, Pheobe was always the one who made up spells."  
"Yeah, but she's not here right now."  
"Really?" Prue remarked sarcastically.  
"Prue, you know what I mean."   
"How about this," Prue said, reaching for her paper.   
"Darkness here we beg of thee  
let our sister, er, free.   
Thats all I got."  
"No no no no. We can't beg darkness to let Pheobe free, thats pointless."  
"Well what do you have then?"  
"Listen," Piper flipped the page in her book, and read clearly,   
"The Elders have taken our sisters life  
They leave us here with pain and strife  
In our souls deep, we-"  
"Nope, not going to work." Interrupted Prue.  
"Fine then." Piper replied, hurt.   
But Prue laughed. "Its obvious we both suck at spells, isn't it."  
"True, we're not the best." Piper agreed.  
"So, lets just try make a suitable spell, up, ok? I won't insult your spells, and you won't insult mine. Is that fair?"  
"Fair as it'll get." Piper grinned. It was almost as big as the grins she used to give before Pheobe's accident.  
The two sisters tried to make up some more spells, until finally, at 12:50 am, they got one right.  
"I hope this works, Prue."  
"Me too."  
"But if it doesn't, we can always try again, can't we?"  
"I wish. But Piper, we won't know if it doesn't work, until its to late."  
"I hope it works."  
"Ready?"  
"Yup."  
Prue reached out for Piper's hand, and they joined hands, and closed their eyes.  
  
"Darkness near we ask of thee  
let our sisters body free  
so that death she will not face  
but be blessed with life, in full embrace  
so her heart may beat well and strong  
she'll live her life so full and long  
We ask of thee, who's captured our love  
leave her with us, not up above"   
  
A small, yellow light appeared in the circle made by Prue and Pipers joint hands. It grew slightly bigger, then stopped, and stayed where it was. The sisters opened their eyes slowly, and saw the light not moving, just floating. "Say it again, Piper." Prue whispered quietly. So they started to repeat the verse. The yellow light grew bigger again, and flew out of the circle. It hovered around, until it grew transparent. Again it stopped, but it again when Prue and Piper repeated themselves for a third time. Finally, the now transparent light, flew through the window. Once it was out, it turned yellow again, and flew the way to the hospital.  
Piper let go of Prue's hand, and relaxed. Inside she felt warm, and she knew the spell had done something good.  
Prue looked at her. "You made up the last two lines of the spell didn't you?" She asked.  
"Yes, I did." Piper replied.  
"Well," Prue said light heartedly. "It was absolute rubbish. Worst lines I've ever heard."  
"Hey, remember that promise we made, about insulting each others work?"  
Prue cocked her head. "Nope." She lied.   
"Prue!"   
"hehe." Prue laughed, and her laugh was almost as happy as before Pheobes accident to.  
"Prue, wasn't that spell personal gain?"  
Prue looked at her. "You bet." She said.  
Piper put her head in her hands. "We are in alot of trouble."  
"You bet. Wanna a coffee?" Piper smiled. They WERE in alot of trouble,   
but right now they couldn't do a thing about it, so why worry? Anyway, they were happy now, because they were sure their spell had done some good work. "Sure." Piper replied. the sisters went downstairs smiling. At least for now they were happy.  
  
Right, that chapter is finished. I have an idea, in your review can you tell me what your fav part/line was and your worst one? Thanks   
  
  



	5. 5

Disclaimer: This story is copyright. I own this story, but not Charmed or its Characters.  
  
Phoebe part four "Hospital Time."  
  
"Prue, whats the time?" Piper asked. They had just finished their coffees, and were now watching boring T.V. adds.   
"It is... ten past twelve."  
"Ten past- oh! I want to see Phoebe."  
"Now? Piper, we can see her in the morning."  
"But Prue, Leo said she wouldn't make it through tomorrow."  
"What do you think the spell was for, Piper?" Prue said coldly.  
But Piper knew that their spell might not work, and she had to see Phoebe one more time, because it could be the last.  
"Just in case."  
"Oh, Piper... Its ten past twelve, How are we gonna get in?"  
"No idea, but I'm going to try. Besides, The doctor said no one would be watching her between twelve and six. So," Piper stood up. She looked at the ceiling. "Leo Leo Leo."  
"What are you doing?" Prue asked.  
"Leo can orb me there." She told Prue.  
"Leo Leo Leee-ooo." Nothing. She waited 5 minutes. But after still no sign of anyone, she was fed up.  
"Leo! Get your butt down here now! This is your wife speaking!"  
A blue light appeared, and Leo stepped out. He looked nervous. "Yes, er, dear?" He tried a friendly smile, but it turned out as a silly lopsided grin.   
"Finally." Piper snapped. Leo cringed, Piper was mad.   
"Sorry, darling. Hi Prue."  
"Don't darling me." Piper said angrily.   
Prue looked at him through slitted eyes. "How've you been Leo." She said, but her voice was cold. "Out destroying another girls life? Out watching murders? Out doing-"  
"Give it up Prue." Piper cut in. For once Prue was quite and didn't make a big deal. "Leo, orb me to Phoebe." Piper said. She hooked her arm round Leo's and stood there expectantly.  
Prue spoke to Piper. "I'll astral project there. What room is it?"  
"Ok then, its room 139. Floor 5, I think."  
"Good. Meet you there." Prue closed her eyes and was out before Leo could offer to take her there with him.  
Leo looked at Piper. "She still mad at me,huh."  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"You mad at me too?"  
"I don't appreciate lateness."  
"Look, I'm sorry. I was just-" Piper waved a hand at him.  
"Whatever. Hurry up. I want to see Phoebe."  
Leo kept his mouth shut and orbed away. 'Woman.' He thought.  
  
  
Prue arrived at Phoebe's bedside. "Hi Phebes," She said gently. Phoebe remained motionless on the bed. Even though she didn't want to, Prue looked to see what damage had been done.   
Pheobe had a bandage wrapped round her head, from all the hits it had recieved. Her head had been bleeding inside, but that had been fixed up. She had one black eye, and alot of cuts and bruises on her face. One cut which had dried blood on it, had also trickled down her cheek and stained the pillow.  
Her arms were both wrapped up in bandages, one was completely smashed, having been hit as Phoebe had tried to defend herself.   
Luckily, her legs weren't in that bad a condition, only with some cuts aswell. But, Leo had said, it would be her head injuries that would take her life.   
Prue wiped a tear that had escaped from her, and placed a hand on Phoebes. Her hand was cold, but for now at least it was still alive.   
Piper and Leo came in a few minutes later. Piper went over to Phoebe, and held her other hand. "How are you, Phoebe?" She asked quietly. She to looked at the damage done to Phoebe, but unlike Prue she couldn't handle it. "No, no." She said, her voice shaking. "She-she's hurt. Lo-look P-Prue, she's hurt." Realisation came over her, as she realised the full extent of Phoebes attack. She started crying, but instead of going to Leo's shoulder, she buried her head in Prue's. Her sister was the only one who could feel as much pain as she right now. Prue put her arm around her, and Leo came over to hug Piper. He stretched his arm round her, but after realising how akward his position was, he decided to risk it, and hugged Prue aswell.   
Feeling Leo's arm on her, Prue had an instinction to shrug him off, but found she couldn't. She needed someone to lean on, and Leo was right there. Instead, she placed her head on his shoulder, and let the tears fall.   
It was at this moment that something stirred in Phoebe. No one heard the first groan. It was quiet, and low. The second was louder. Prue looked up first. "Phoebe..." She said. Piper turned to look at her. "What?" She asked, and Prue could tell that despite Pipers intentions, there was hope in her voice. "Phoebe did something." Piper turned and looked at the youngest Halliwell in surprise. "Pheebs, honey?" She whispered. Phoebe stirred again. Her arm moved, and a hand suddenly jerked down to scratch it. Pheobe muttered something, then opened her eyes. "Pheobe!" Piper screeched. Prue joined her."God Phoebe, you're awake!" She yelled. Leo looked at Phoebe, and his eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be..." He spoke to himself, though he knew it was. Happily he smiled. They'd done it again. They had defied the Elders.   
Phoebe raised her head and looked around. "Guys?"   
"We're here Phoebe." Prue answered.   
"Oh, good." She let her head fall back on the pillow. Then she looked at Prue and Piper. "You cast a spell on me, didn't you."   
"How did you know?" Prue asked, just as Leo was about to. Instead he placed himself in a nearby chair, and let the sisters talk together.   
"Uh, I don't really know, maybe a premonition."   
"While you were asleep?" Piper asked.  
"Piper, honey. Hows Leo?"  
"I'm here, Phoebe." Leo said from his chair.   
"What? Oh! Good to see you. How did I miss you before?" She looked around, a bit dazed. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital, Phoebe." It was Prue.  
"Right. Listen, I have to ohhh, owwww. My head. My-head!" Phoebe closed her eyes, and put her hands on her head. Her back arched, and she screamed. Piper rushed to her. "Pheebs, its alright. Prue, come and help me hold her down."   
"It-hurts!" As Prue tried to hold her aching sister down, Piper tried to soothe her.   
"Shhhh, its alright. We're here. shhhh. Leo, come help. Shhh." Leo went to try to hold Phoebe down, as the pain seeped through her. She kicked her legs up, as if trying to throw the pain out. Nausea over came her and in a desperate attempt, she threw her head over the edge of the bed and vomited over the side.   
The noise was huge, footsteps were heard in the corridors. "Guyyss" Phoebe managed to say. "Youu-" She drew her breath in sharply as another bout hit her. "Youuu have to- g- go. The- They are, owwwww. Ohhh.. They are cominggg. Thee spell."   
"What about the spell?" Prue asked, panicking. Phoebe turned to her, her eyes tired, and her face in pain. "I will be gone for a longgg time."  
"What? Phoebe, I don't understand you."  
Phoebe started shaking now. "Please Prue. Don't, don't let me die. I- I saw a vis-vision."  
Piper yelled at Phoebe. "What do you meant Phoebe? Tell us. Tell us! Please!"  
"I- saw a vision. I- will b-be gone for a lon- long time. Don't let me d-die. Please." As Phoebe writhed and moved on the bed, she reached for her sisters hands. Leo moved away, giving up trying to hold her down. Phoebe looked at them, and said one clear sentence. "Don't let me die." Then her hands lost their grip, and she began vomiting again. "Phoebe!" Prue yelled.   
"G-go." Phoebe shook. "G-g-go! Now!"  
The door opened, and in came 4 nurses, dressed in white. As they quickly became pre-occupied with Phoebe, Leo pulled Piper and Prue into the shadows. Leo orbed Piper home, but Prue lingered. Phoebe looked at her still, mouthing the word 'Go.' Prue looked her sister in the eye on more time. The she closed her eyes, and left.  
  
Woah wee!!! PLEASE review, and tell me your fav and worst bit too? Thankyou!   



	6. 6

Diclaimer; I wish I owned Charmed, but unfortunately I'm not that lucky. So there. Ok then.  
  
Note: Well, this is another of those filling up chapters, so it might be a bit boring. (Great way to attract people to your stories, Charmed-One.) But please read, or you mightened understand the next chapter.   
And please review!   
  
  
  
  
Phoebe Part Six  
  
PIPER'S JOURNAL  
  
Tuesday, 13th August 2001.  
Dear Journal,  
We've only been back for an hour, from Phoebes visit. Its hard to believe only a week ago, everything was okay. Prue rang up Shawn, Phoebes guy, and told him the news. He's been away for a week, got back yesterday. I don't think he's alright, but he'll have to move on now-I have this feeling Phoebe won't wake up for a long time, and I don't think he's the type to wait around. Phoebes message keeps coming back to me, 'don't let me die' and I don't know what it means. Like, I know the obvious reason would be not to let her die, but from what? A demon? Or whatever it is thats hurting her. There are so many unanswered questions. Like when Phoebes head started to hurt. Sure, we could blame it on the beating she got, but again, that feeling keeps coming back, telling me its something else. I don't know what, but its not right. Probably another demon, or maybe that assistant gave her a double dose of drugs. Anyway, hopefully things will start to sort themselves out soon. But I won't bet on it.   
Piper Halliwell.   
  
  
Piper closed her journal, and put it away. She looked at the time. 2.30am. Finally Piper felt tired. She went to bed. Leo had gone again, and Piper felt sad, she needed someone to hug. So, she snuggled into her blankets, but she didn't have a peaceful sleep. Her thoughts were all mushed up and confusing, and a Phoebe-like Demon face appeared in her mind as a result of thinking about Phoebe and her attacker. Scared, Piper closed her eyes tightly. As she seeped between conscious and unconciousness, horrible thoughts about being hurt in her room came to her. She suddenly heard a tapping. Tap. Tap. Piper froze. Tap. Taptap. She shivered, as she felt her blanket slipping, but she didn't dare pull it back up. The tapping stopped for a while, but then started again. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap! Piper realised it was something banging on her window. 'Leo, where are you?' Piper thought. 'Make it stop, make it stop!'But it didn't. Finally, after about 20 minutes of lying there, Piper worked up the courage to move. She counted in her head, one. Two. Half. Three. quickly she sat up up in bed, flicked on her lamp light, then darted back under the covers. "Stop being a baby." She said loudly, and heard Prue yell a sleepy, "Shuddup." From the hallway. Prue's voice seemed to bring her back to her senses. Piper got out of bed and creeped to her window. She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain with a jerk. Nothing there. Piper turned away and made her way back to bed. Tap-tap-tap.   
"Aaaahhhh!!!"   
  
The door flung open, and there stood Prue, her eyes open in fear and worry for her sister. "Piper? Whats the matter?"   
"The tap-tapping!" Piper shrieked.   
"What?"   
"I heard a noise and its on the window and its going tap tap tap and it won't stop cause I went to check and there was nothing there but it came again and it won't stop!"   
Prue yawned and wiped her eyes.  
"Shhhh, Piper. I'm sure theres nothing there."  
"There is, there is!"   
She yawned again and went to put an arm around her sister. "Come, its only a stick brushing against your window." Prue walked to the window and motioned for her sister.   
"I'm not going there."   
"Come ON." Her voice was a mixture of tiredness and pure annoyance, and Piper didn't want to get her any angrier.   
"Ok then, coming."  
Prue pulled back the curtain and opened the window. She reached out and pulled a long branch leaning against the window inside.   
"See? Its only this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Look, I'll break it off for you." Prue grabbed the scissors from Pipers top drawer and snipped the branch off.  
"Ok? Now, go back to sleep."   
"What, in here?"  
"No, downstairs in the kitchen. Of course in here."   
"Ummm, no, can I sleep by you?"  
"Piper..."  
"Please?" Prue gave in. The desperation in her sisters voice was as effective as puppy dog eyes.   
"Come on then. Grab a pillow."  
Piper picked up three pillows, and followed her sister out of her room, balancing them on her tired arms.  
They entered Prues room, and Prue got into bed. "Goodnight," She said, before closing her eyes.  
"Night, Prue." Piper lay on two of her pillows, and Put the third on the end of the bed, so she had a pillow on one side of her, and Prue on the other. Then, finally, she too went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Back in Pipers room, the curtains blew softly in the breeze- Prue had left the window open. A pillow left on the edge of Pipers bed slipped off and landed with a gentle thud on the floor. And, quietly, but definetly there, a rythmitic noise was heard.   
Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
  
  
  
Yay!!!! Its nearly my Birthday!!!! Woopee!!!   
Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I started it again 4 or 5 times, cause I kinda lost interest. Tell me you're favourite and Worst bit to, and any suggestions on what could happen next are welcome :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

Disclaimer: I own this story, I don't own Charmed.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe Part seven  
  
By Charmed-One  
  
Prue awoke the next morning, not feeling her best. She had had a restless sleep what with being squashed up by Piper.   
Piper stirred when Prue got out of bed, but she didn't wake. Prue decided to leave her there, she must be tired.   
Prue put her dressing gown on and went downstairs for breakfast. She half expected to see Phoebe down there, pouring her cup of coffee, but she suddenly remembered what had happened. So Prue poured her own coffee, and sat at the kitchen table, staring into space.   
Suddenly she heard a noise, and Leo orbed in.   
"Prue, hi." Leo greeted Prue.  
Prue half smiled at him. "Morning."  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
"Ha! I wish. No, actually. Piper had a bit of a fright, some noise, and ended up squashing in beside me."  
"Really."  
"Yes."  
Leo smiled to himself. Piper wasn't the best when it came to frights and scary noises.   
"Good Morning, Prue. Hey Leo." Piper came trotting down the stairs. She reached up and kissed Leo, then went to pour her a coffee.   
"So, Piper." Leo said, as he reached round to hug her. "How was your night?"  
"Fine, thanks." Piper lied. She never liked to admit her fears.   
"You sure about that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard you had a bit of a fright."  
"Oh, that." Piper hurried on. "That was nothing."  
"It was enough to make you squash up into my bed." Prue interuppted.  
Piper grinned. "Ok, I'll admit. I had a rather, unpleasant night."  
Leo and Piper laughed. Prue didn't even smile, she just went back to her coffee.   
Piper saw this but she ignored it. She needed to laugh, she hadn't done it in such a long time.   
Prue got up from the table, and went to the door. She opened it, and then reached outside to pick up the paper left there. Then she returned to her position at the table and read.   
"Oh, look at this!" Prue yelled suddenly. Piper came to her side, with Leo close behind. "What is it?" Piper said.   
"Its about Phoebe." Prue began reading from the page. "Dearest Phoebe Halliwell. My your beautiful eyes guide you to the heavens. May your soft hands hold me in your heart. And may your soul forever rest in peace. All my love, Shawn." Prue put the paper down and looked at Piper. "Piper, its in the Deaths column. Did you tell Shawn that Phoebe was dead?"  
Piper eyed her sister carefully. "No. Of course not."   
"You sure it didn't accidently slip out?"   
Pipers eyes opened wide, and she looked in disbelief at her sister. " "Whats that supposed to mean?!" She told Prue. "Why the hell would I tell Shawn, Phoebes boyfriend, that my own sister was dead? Why would I lie about the death of my own flesh and blood? Why would I?"  
Prue looked squarly at her sister. "Well, you're the only one that spoke to him, aren't you?"   
"So? Prue, I didn't tell Shawn Phebes was dead."  
Prues eyes flashed. A mix of sleep deprival and stress made her lose all sense of rationality that her sister would do something like this. But she took a deep breath and turned back towards the paper. " Ok then, but thats what it looks like."   
"I didn't do it." Piper said. She too had lost all sense of common sense. She was hurt about Phoebe, and right at this moment Prue seemed like just the person to take all her anger out on.   
Prues hands flew up in the air in an exasperated fashion. She stood up. "Ok! Ok then. You didn't tell Shawn Phoebe died! You never said anything, even though, you were the only person to talk to him!"  
"How do you know? Someone else could have told him, anybody!"  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Like who, Piper? Who? We haven't told anybody about Phoebe. We haven't left the house except to visit her since the accident. So who could have told her? I'm pretty sure I didn't, because last time I checked, I wasn't the one awake till 3:30, talking to Shawn!"  
Leo looked between the two fighting sisters. He slipped out from his place behind Piper, and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Before he got there, Piper whirled around and looked at him squarly. Leo froze, but Piper turned back and had another go at Prue. "I was not up till 3:30 talking to Shawn! I was writing!"   
This time Leo made it to the couch. Piper and Prue were still in the kitchen.  
"So what, you still had to squash in with me, and wreck my sleep!" It was Prue. Piper glared daggers at her.  
"Oh, don't you go bringing that up now!"   
"And what if I do?" Prue yelled back. She turned her back on Piper and walked into the living room, right where Leo was trying very hard to blend in with the sofa. "Don't walk away from me!" Piper screeched through to Prue. She appeared in the living room beside Prue.   
Leo decided to make an effort to stop the fighting. "Come on you guys. Stop fighting."  
"Shutup!" Piper and Prue said together. Then Piper turned to Prue. "Gees Prue, I wish you'd grow up. Mature adults don't start a fight about something in the paper.Then I guess you're not very mature." Deep down Piper knew what she had said had been horribly mean, but right now she didn't care.   
Prue looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Thats not true Piper, thats not true! You weren't the one who had to bring up your sisters were you? No, you weren't. I-" Her voice broke. She swallowed and carried on, this time in a low and quiet voice. "I was. I was the one who got you and Phebes ready for school in the morning, EVERY morning. I was the one who put Phoebe to sleep after dad left. I was the one who told her there were no monsters under her bed. And now look whats happened, after all the effort? Phoebe's nearly dead, and you, you, seem to think I'm not mature enough!" This time Prue couldn't hold the tears back, and they came out, pouring over her face.   
Pipers heart ached. "Prue I, I'm so-"  
"I don't want to hear it." Prue said to Piper. "Look, I can't cope with this. I have to go." She grabbed her purse of the bench, and headed towards the door.   
"Prue! Prue came back!" Prue kept on walking.   
Piper turned to Leo. "Leo, bring her back!" She cried urgently. Leo jumped of the couch, and rushed next to Piper. "Prue, come on, come back." He ran up to her, and tried to pull her back. Prue flew up an arm and Leo went flying back into Piper. He landed at her feet. "At least tell me where you're going?" Piper said to Prues retreating back. Prue turned around.  
"Away from here." She told her, and those words made Piper burst out into tears. Prue looked sadly at Piper, but she went out the door, and closed it behind her.  
  
  
Did you like the poem thing about Phoebe?   
Hope so, please read and review, and tell me your favourite and worst bit aswell. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Phoebe, Part Eight.  
  
The door closed and Piper heard Prue's rushed steps down the stairs. "Prue!" She yelled desperately, but to no avial. Piper could hear her sisters car engine, revving up, and then speeding off down the street.   
  
Shaking now, Piper closed her eyes and hugged her body tightly. She had almost lost one sister, and now she was going to lose another one. Behind her, Leo got up and brushed himself off. "Its alright, Piper," he said, reaching round to hug her. Piper fell into his arms, and wept.   
  
A week later, Prue had still not returned. The only sign Piper had recieved of her sister, was a letter that had no return address.   
'I'm okay.' It had read.   
As Piper sat on the sofa, holding the now crumpled piece of paper in her hands, Leo came round the corner. He attempted to hug her again but Piper shook him off. "I'm going out." She told him. She took her keys off the side table, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Piper arrived at the hospital. "I'm visiting Phoebe Halliwell." She told the woman, whose name tag read Joanna at the reception.   
"And you are?" Joanna asked.  
"Her sister."   
Joanna raised an eyebrow. "We have had alot of people claiming to be peoples brothers and sisters. Specially Phoebe Halliwell."  
"Really? Anyone claim to call herself Prue Halliwell?"  
"No. But one of your brothers called himself John Halliwell."   
Pipers heart dropped. "I don't have any brothers."   
"Then you musn't be Phoebe Halliwells sister." Joanna smiled. "I suggest you leave."   
Piper felt her face burning up, but she smiled a cold smile. "Thank-you for your help."   
She turned to leave. Just as she was about to be out the door, she threw her hands up. The entired room froze.   
"But I won't be leaving," She told the receptionist, as she walked past her, on her way to Phoebes room.   
  
Her youngest sisters room was decked with gifts, cards, and other things. Piper had managed to spread the news about Phoebes accident, and many people had also sent in flowers.   
Piper sat down on a seat next to Phoebe and reached out to hold her hand. "Hey, Phebes." She said quietly. "How are you doing? Good, I hope." She sniffed. "Things haven't been so great at home. I wish every morning when I wake, that you were there, but then I realise you're not. Its been two whole months now. Prue and I had a big fight a week ago. I haven't seen her since last wednesday." Piper sniffed loudly, and took a tissue from Phoebes side table. "I really miss her. Phebes, I'm sorry I haven't been up here in a while. I know in all the books it says most people visit loved ones frequently for the first year or so after their accident or whatever. But I didn't come in for a whole week. I'm real sorry, I don't want you to think I'm a bad sister or anything. Prue does, and I don't blame her. I wish you'd wake up, Phoebe, like you did before too. I'm the only Charmed One left in the Halliwell Manor, and I can't defeat anyone without your help."Pipers mobile rang, and she answered it. "Sorry, Phebes, I gotta go now." She whispered to Phoebe. She went out the door quietly, leaving Phoebe with only the voices of her blank mind for company.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 09

Dislaimer: I don't own Charmed. I own this story though :) These smilies :) look better than these smilies =)

Part Nine.

Piper arrived back at the manor and fell into Leo's arms, sobbing. "I'm a terrible sister." She cried.

"No, you're not." Leo soothed.

"I am." Piper sniffed, wiping her nose like a little child. "I've driven both my sisters away."

"Shhh. Look, after whats-" Leo broke off as the front door to the Halliwells home was thrown open. He rushed out to see who had come, Piper, still holding his arm. The man at the door would have looked perfectly normal. Short brown hair, medium build, and green eyes. The only thing that ruined him was his face, shaped into the most evil grin Piper had ever seen, and she'd seen alot of them. Straight away, Piper knew this was the man that had harmed her Pheebs.

Gritting her teeth, Piper decided how she would handle the situation. She could go cool and calm, or she could just strike out and lose it. The second was what she felt like doing, but she composed herself, and looked the demon straight in the eye. "What have you done to Phoebe," She demanded.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Piper clenched her fist. This guy had nearly killed her sister, and he didn't even know her name? "My sister. What did you do to her?"

"I hit her. With a bat. And then your other stupid sister came over and used her witchy powers on me."

"Yeah, and you deserved it," Leo snapped.

"Shutup." replied the demon, who's name for now, Piper could tell from the tag on his shirt was Bobby. He probably had taken a part-time job at a supermarket or something, in a lame attempt to fit in.

"You should watch your step, or I'll do something you won't enjoy."

Leo put his hands up mockingly in a fighting position.

"Give it up, Bobby ." Piper told him. "We read about you. You don't have any powers."

Bobby laughed mockingly. "Tap tap tap!" He cried. "What a wimp you are!"

Piper, overwhelmed by anger threw her hands up in the air, and froze Bobby. "We need to find a way to vanquish him, "She told Leo through gritted teeth.

Leo shrugged helplessly. "Sorry Piper." Leo told her. "I'm only a whitelighter, theres no way I can recite a spell with you, and we don't even have a vanquishing spell ready."

"But you can help make one, can't you?"

"Piper, there would be no point. The spell would probably not have enough effect to vanquish him, you'd need to have Prue back here to help."

"Damn!!" Piper held her hands in her head, trying to think of a way to get Prue to return to the manor.

Suddenly, Bobby unfroze. He looked round, wondering how Piper and Leo had moved in a split second.

"Leo, get the book of shadows, see if you can find a suitable spell." As Leo orbed away, Piper turned to face her demon head on.

"Why the HELL are you doing this to me and my family?"

"Because I can?" Bobby replied, and he laughed loudly.

"Who ever knew the Charmed Ones could be defeated so easily, and I haven't even used any magic."

"Which you don't have." Piper couldn't resist cutting in.

"I'm an expert in human ways of defense though," the demon said. "And attack."

Before he could strike Piper however, Leo orbed in beside her, carrying the open book of shadows. "I found something." He said. Then he noticed the way Bobby was looking at Piper. "Hey. Don't you touch her."

He turned to Piper. "Come with me. We can get out of here." But Piper shook her head.

"No. I want to beat him now."

Leo understood. "If you're gonna fight some, fight me. But don't you touch her."

Bobby the demon looked at Leo, then charged. The two fought horribly, until finally with a huge burst, Bobby agressively pushed Leo into a wall, which resulted in Leo knocking over Piper.

"Ouch!" She shrieked, as she fell over and knocked her head-hard, on the wall before bumping it on a coffee table Prue had bought.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, as he threw Bobby away and bent over Piper.

"Are you hurt?"

Piper didn't answer, and Leo's eyes widened in horror as he realised she was unconcious, with blood pouring out the side of her head.


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I am not (unfortunately) related to Charmed in any way, nor an I related to the actresses, or actors, producers, directors, scriptwriters, etc. I do however own this story, so please notify me if you want to use my story, and I would feel so special :)  
  
Note: Kind of gets complicated here, but I thought it would fit in well.   
  
  
Leo looked at Piper, and then turned to face her attacker, who now lay on the ground too, moaning in pain.   
'Don't worry.' Leo thought to himself. 'I can fix this.'   
Shaking, he put his hands over Pipers cut head, and willed his special power to come to him. Nothing happened. Leo shook his hands, as if wringing them out, then tried again. There was no effect. "Oh, come on, don't do this!" He cried, looking towards the ceiling. "Give me my powers! Please! Please, take me, but leave Piper alone."  
There was still silence, and Leo did not feel any power in him. Dropping his hands, Leo fell on Piper, and wept.  
  
  
Phoebe Halliwell knew something was happening, and she was puzzled. She knew that she hadn't regained proper conciousness yet, but still, she could think, and hear, though faintly, the noises which were in she assumed, her ward. Phoebe tried to think about why she was here. She remembered getting injured, and calling to Prue for help. Her cry must've reached Prue telepathically, and she was thankful for that.   
Whoosh!  
This time Phoebes premonition showed only her and her sisters. The three of them were holding hands, but Phoebe was still in her hospital bed, and.... so was Piper? Prue sat between the two beds, and it looked like they were chanting a spell of some sort, although neither Pipers nor her own mouth were moving. Even in her premonition, Phoebe could feel the power of the spell. Then it ended.   
It was then that Phoebe realised why she had suddenly been part awake. She had needed that premonition, and somehow her body had woken itself up so that she could receive it.   
And Phoebe had also realised that she could now hear voices. She listened hard. There was a male and a female talking, and they sounded worried.   
"She's been out cold for nearly three months now." The male doctor spoke quietly. "Well, apart from that burst of energy a while ago."  
"Yes, I know, but do you really think there's anything wrong with her?" The female doctor asked now.   
"I don't know. But I do know she's costing this hospital money, space, and supplies. If she doesn't regain conciousness soon, we're going to have to do something."   
There was a sharp intake of breath from the female doctor that Phoebe could hear clearly. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, if she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to turn off her support, its costing too much, and there really isn't much hope."  
"But- She might not be able to survive without it! She could die!"   
"Nurse, do you really think she'll magically wake up? Is the good witch Wanda going to bring her back? No. I don't think so."  
"This isn't right. You can't do this!" Her voice was becoming louder, and Phoebe knew she was angry. Phoebe felt touched by this woman, who didn't even know her, but was willing to keep her alive. She also felt horrified at the thought that she could be killed, and she had no way to stop it.   
The doctor spoke again. "I CAN do this, I'm the doctor. And I'll tell you if she doesn't show some sign of life in the next week, be a big sign or small one, I will take out the support, and thats all there is too it."   
There was a slamming off the door, and the room was silent. Phoebe panicked. She needed to tell someone her premonition, but how? Before she could think of anything, the door reopened, and in came another person. "Hi, Phebes." Phoebe could tell instantly it was Prue, and it was.  
Prue walked in and sat down on the chair next to Phoebes bed.   
'Maybe,' Phoebe thought, 'I could send my premonition to Prue. It worked when I needed help, maybe it'll work again.'She thought hard, trying to send her thoughts to Prue, like she had done before. It didn't do anything, Prue was talking as if she felt nothing, and Phoebe knew she'd have to make some sort of physical contact with her sister.   
"How are you, Phoebe?" Prue asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I haven't been round to see you in a while."  
'Really?' Phoebe thought. 'Enough with the small talk. Grab my hand, Prue! I need you to do it!'  
Prues hand remained on her lap. "Piper already told you this, most probably. She's a better sister then me, but we had a major fight."  
Prue's voice was shaking. She went on to tell Phoebe about where she had been for the past few days, but Phoebe only half listened. It was all to soon when she heard Prue stand up, gather her stuff and prepare to leave. "I'll see you soon, I promise." She reached out and patted Phoebe's forehead, and at that moment Phoebe tried one last time to send her plea to Prue.   
Prue's head felt weak as soon as she touched Phoebe's forehead. She realised her sister was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand what. In her mind she couldn't see anything, but she could hear words. "....Prue...Prue....It's Phoebe...Listen..."  
"Phoebe?" Prue yelled, her voice scared and worried. This was knew for her and she didn't like it. Even when Phoebe had been in her mind before, at least she had yelled out. Now she was only thinking about it! "Prue...Don't be scared.....Listen." Prue listened. "I had a......premonition....." Prue listened carefully as Phoebe tried to explain what she had seen. "Prue....I love you....I hope I'll wake up someday....goodbye."  
Phoebe's messages ceased and Prue realised she had gone. And Prue realised something else too. She needed to get home. If Phoebes premonition was right, as they usually were, then Prue had to stop Piper from getting injured. The mere thought of Pier getting hurt made Prue's eyes water. Without another thought, she fled from the room, and headed back to a place she hadn't been to in what seemed like a very long time. Her home. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Read on another chapter ok!   
Note: This is probably be the last chapter for a couple of weeks because we are going on holiday, and I have 3 projects due in which pretty much sucks. :(   
  
Part 11  
  
Out of the hospital, Prue ran to her car, and jumped in. Phoebe's thoughts were still strongly in her mind, and she realised what she had to do. She had to stop Leo from healing Piper, which he of course would try. If he did heal Piper, there would be no way for them to save Phoebe.  
The way Prue worked it out, Piper needed to be in the same state of unconciousness as Phoebe, so that they could all chant the vanquishing spell to kill their angerdemon. And there was no way they could do that if Piper was healed.   
Halfway there, however, Prue stopped. How could she show her face after the huge fight they had had? But she had to. Somehow Piper had been hurt, and she would want her sisters there. She couldn't have them both, and Prue needed to be there for her. Or else Piper would be healed and Phoebe would die. Without another thought, she drove furiously the rest of the way to the manor.   
  
What Prue didn't know was that Leo's powers had not worked, and this was because the Elders had already decided what would happen. However if Prue didn't return home soon, they would give Leo his powers back, and that would result in the same fate Prue had thought about.   
  
Back in the manor, Leo was still crying over Piper. He had succeeded in grabbing Bobby, who now sat tied up in a chair, his head to the side, not dead, just knocked out.   
Inspecting Piper's body, Leo realised he had played a key part in her injuries. Piper looked almost as bad as Phoebe. Her hair was knooted, wet with Leos tears, and stained with blood. Leo had ripped his shirt to try to stop the blood from pouring out. He knew she had to get to a hospital immediately, but for some reason he couldn't, or wouldn't, pick her up and take her there.   
The door suddenly burst open, and in came Prue. She took one look at Pipers limp body and knew all her fears had been correct. "Prue, I'm so glad you're back. Piper, she's...." Leo couldn't bring himself to say the words. But Prue nodded. "I know. Leo, you didn't heal her, did you?"   
"No! Look, I'm so sorry, but....they won't let me heal her."   
"Its alright, Leo, I know whats happened. We have to get her to a hospital, and fast." She looked at Bobby, noticing him for the first time. "That's him." She said quietly.   
"I know, Prue. But if we have to go to the hospital, we better go now."   
Prue nodded, and they left, Leo carrying Piper.   
  
They were at the hospital now, and Leo was trying to tell the nurses what had happened, without making it sound like he had attacked her.  
"Uh, she fell, hit her head on the, uh, wall, and then, um, she knocked it on the coffee table." He gulped. "Can you help her?"  
"Take her to the emergency room, then give her room 145."  
"No," Prue spoke up, "I want her to be in the same room as my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."  
The nurse looked up Phoebe's number. "Are you sure you want her in there?" She asked. "It's cramped. I don't think the hospital regulations will allow it."   
"No." Prue repeated. "I would like her to be with my sister. It will be better."   
The nurse shrugged. She didn't really care, it was getting late and she most probably wanted to get home and put her feet up. "Ok then, Miss."   
The nurse left, and another nurse came up. "Excuse me." She asked. "How did Miss Piper Halliwell become injured?"   
"Why?" Prue asked sharply.  
"Regulations."   
Prue had heard that word twice in the last five minutes. She looked at Leo, and they both knew if he told the nurse he had injured her, he could be charged. So Prue spoke up. "It was my fault." She thought quickly. "Uh..I was running down the stairs, and, um, I ran into her...."   
Leo quickly spoke, "And she banged into Piper and Piper knocked her head and she fell down and got unconcious and then we brought her here. Yeah, that's it. Right, Prue?" He looked at her for support.   
"Uh..Right."   
The nurse raised a disbelieveing eyebrow. "Okay....Look, I have to see to another patient. You guys better be telling the truth." She walked quickly off.   
Suddenly Leo grabbed Prue's arm and turned her around. "Prue, did you lock the door to the manor?"  
"No? I thought you did. Why?"  
"Bobby's still there."  
"Who?"  
Leo lowered his voice. "The demon. He's still in the manor."   
"Damn. But you tied him up, didn't you? He should still be there, he can't have woken up already! Look, I'll astral project there and check, ok?"  
"Be quick."   
Prue nodded and went outside of the hospital to use her power. Leo paced the room, ignoring the stares of children and people who were gawking at the distressed man. After 10 minutes of waiting, he was relieved when Prue came back. "I've checked everywhere," She told him, eyes wide with fear. "He's gone."   
  



	12. 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this story so do not use it without my permission please!!! :P :)   
  
Pheobe Part 12   
  
"What?" Leo yelled at Prue, who flashed her eyes angrily at him.   
"Keep your voice down." She snapped. " I said, he's not there. The manor door was open, so obviously he's escaped."   
"We'll have to go and look for him then." Leo decided. Prue shook her head. "We can't. We have to be here for Piper and Phebes."   
"Prue, no, we've got to look for our Demon. He could be out hurting other witches."   
Prue took a deep breath, and explained what she thought they should do. "Ok, listen carefully Leo. I was visiting Phoebe, right, and I had this vision. Like a premonition."   
Leo's blank face showed he didn't understand Prue. She shook her hands, as if wringing them out, and tried to make him understand. "I touched Phoebe's hand, and then a premonition came to me. I'm sure Phebes was trying to send it to me, just like she reached me when she was hurt."   
"Okay.."   
"So, I see this picture of Phoebe and Piper in the hospital beds, and me in the middle of them, and we're holding hands. And we must be saying a spell or something."   
Leo nodded - he understood. "That must be why my powers didn't work on Piper." Then he smiled. "So Piper isn't meant to die, and neither is Phoebe."   
"I know. But I still don't get it properley."   
"We have to get home and search for a spell." Leo said. Prue nodded.   
  
A few minutes later they were in the attic. "There are no spells in the Book." Prue exclaimed.   
Leo came up to search with her. "I'm sure we'll find something." He soothed.   
But Prue shook her head. "No, look. There are no spells in the Book anymore." She flipped through, exposing clear empty pages. "They're empty. All of them."   
  
Please r&r


	13. 13

Disclaimer: I don't like writing these, in fact I find them really really anoying, but just so you know in case you did not read it on the last 12 chapters, I don't own Charmed, just this story, and please don't reproduce it without my permission!:) And happy brithday to everyone who's birthday is on the 6th of November!   
  
Note:This is a pretty short chapter, its another filling in one!   
  
  
  
Pheobe Part 13   
  
Prue looked up at Leo, her fear evident on her face.   
She was really worried now. Ever since Phoebe had given her her premonition, she had been better. After all, this meant maybe Phoebe and Piper were meant to live, and the Elders had changed their minds. But if they couldn't even find a spell for her sisters? Could Prue handle being without the two most important people in her life?   
She tried to push it out of her mind, but now anger had taken over some of her sadness. Perhaps the Elders had removed the spells. "How could they stoop so...so...low?!"   
"Huh?" Leo asked.   
"The Elders. They must have taken the spells out of the book."   
"Prue. I don't think they would do that. They wouldn't be that..." Leo tried to find a way of saying 'stupid' without hurting Prue's feelings. "They wouldn't be that mean." He concluded.   
"Wanna bet on that?" Prue challenged. Then she burst into tears. "They're gonna die. They're gonna die, die, die." She said, as if in a trance.   
"They're not going to die, Prue."   
"We have to find a spell." She wiped her eyes, "I mean, we have to make one. Now, before it's too late."   
"Firstly, I don't think I can say the spell, but I can certainly help make it. Exactly what kind of spell do we actually want?"   
"I don't know." Prue thought of all the things that had gone wrong an put them into their order of importance. "We have to create a spell to banish our demon. If we do that, then we can all chant it like I saw in my premonition-"   
"Phoebe's premonition." Leo interrupted. He smiled faintly. "You like Phoebe's power."   
Prue laughed despite herself. "I guess I do."   
  
  
Half an hour later, the two had finally come up with a spell which they thought was suitable. "Right." Prue heaved a sigh of relief. "It's done. I hope it works.   
Leo nodded his agreement. "It should work, it's a powerful spell." Then he changed. "Uh-Oh."   
Prue's face went completely pale. "Now what?"   
"They're calling." He pointed skywards.   
This time relief and a tiny bit of annoyance were Prue's expression. "Oh."   
"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."   
Prue just nodded. She watched as Leo orbed out. "They sure pick their time." She told herself. "What am I going to do now?"   
The phone rang downstairs, and Prue walked down to answer it.   
"Hello?"   
"Yes, good evening. May I speak to Miss Pruedence Halliwell please?"   
Prue felt her heart drop as she remembered the only time she had recently used her full name was when she was filling out a doctors form.   
"Speaking."   
"Oh, ok. Uh, this is Doctor Morgan speaking, I'm Piper Halliwells doctor."   
"Right. Anything the matter?"   
"Yes. I think you should come here now."   
"Why?"   
"Well, I don't feel right explaining over the phone-"   
"Tell me, what's going on?"   
"Your sister is bleeding, very badly. When she hurt her head, we thought we had stopped the blood. We hadn't."   
"What? So you're telling me this has happened because of your careless actions?"   
"Miss Halliwell, I'm very sorry."   
"Answer the question."   
"Yes. It has."   
Prue didn't wait to hear anymore. She slammed the phone down and rushed out the door. 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: DoNt OwN cHaRmEd!!!   
  
  
  
Prue rushed to the hospital. She got there in record time, threw open the door, and went to her sisters' room. There were doctors crowding round Piper. Even Phoebe's face seemed concerned, though Prue thought that was just her imagination.   
She ran over to Piper. "What's happening with her?" She asked the doctors.   
A man came over to her. "I'm sorry, this area is out of limits for any non-relatives. If you'd ple-"   
"I'm her damn sister, tell me what's happening!"   
At that, the doctors attitude completely changed, like when a sales assisstant realises you have lots of money. "Oh, well, we are trying to stop the bleeding."   
Prue frowned. "She shouldn't be bleeding, you were meant to fix her."   
"Yes, well, we tried, but we must have not been thorough."   
"Yes, well, you still should have tried harder." Prue shot back.   
She looked over at Piper's body. It was hooked up to a machine, with tubes coming out from all over her. She noticed Pipers blouse was lifted up in an unwomanly fashion. "Pull her blouse down!" She shrieked.   
After getting no attention, Prue ripped through the docters, and pulled her sisters top down, covering her exposed chest and stomach.   
But it seemed for now the drama was over. A female nurse came up to her and explained. "We've got her in a stable condition."   
"Are you sure this time?" Prue sarcastacly asked.   
But the nurse was used to shaken relative, and her face stayed completely serious as she nodded yes.   
Gradually the room filtered out. Prue was finally alone with her sisters. She looked at both of them, and then remembered her premonition. Her sisters were in the exact same position she had envisioned them to be. Suddenly Prue realised what she had to do.   
Thinking fast, and knowing one nurse was aware of her still being here, she put her head down an astral projected out of the room, appearing again just outside the door. The hallway was blank, so she walked quickly, trying to find the nurse who had seen her. She found her, heading off for a break. Glad, Prue astral projected back to the room her sisters were in.   
Using her powers, Prue moved a heavy looking cabinet onto the doorframe, hopefully blocking the door from being opened. Then she sat down in between Phoebe and Piper. Prue pulled the now crumpled paper containing the spell out of her pocket. She held Phoebes hand gently, and then pulled Pipers hand into her own aswell.   
She didn't know if her plan would work, but she had to try. Maybe the power of her saying the spell would be stronger not by her sisters saying it with her, but by their joint hands. It sounded far off, but it was all she could come up with.   
She had already memorised the spell, so Prue closed her eyes and chanted.   
"Evil being whom we have met,   
Evil on which our eyes have set.   
Leave our world, be forever gone.   
Return to the darkness whence you belong,   
And of the horrors you have made,   
May they repair themselves in our faith   
Should you ever try to return,   
We banish thee, to hell you'll burn   
And peace from you, we shall see.   
As the power of three,   
will always set us free."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like the spell, please r&r 


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Read it on some other chapter!  
  
  
  
Phoebe part 15  
  
A few days later, Prue went to visit Piper again for the third time that day. When Prue arrived she was sitting on her bed. Prue was pleased, her sister was awake and well, but something blurred her peace of mind. Next to Piper's bed, Phoebe's curtain was drawn. "Why is her curtain drawn?" Prue asked Piper, not even bothering with greetings, as her fear of what might lay behind the curtain crowded her sense of any politeness.  
  
Piper looked at her, smiling. "Oh Prue! I didn't notice! Why don't you go behind and check for me?"  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok." She said.  
  
Cautiously she walked over to the other side of Piper's bed, and bent to look around the curtain. Her eyes opened in surprise when she noticed the figure of a woman, back facing Prue, sitting up on the bed and apparently gazing out the window. Her hair was a goldy brown, and she wore a plain white nightgown.  
  
"Phebes?" Prue whispered.  
  
The figure turned around, and Phoebe sat there. "Prue." She said, and it was all she could say, because after that the tears which had been holding themselves in for so long finally spilled out. But through those tears she was still smiling.  
  
Prue realised a bandage still wound itself through her arm, and another was round her waist. Prue walked up to Phoebe and tenderley wiped the tears away. Phoebe opened her arms, and Prue fell into them.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Prue pulled away.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to open up the curtain and let your sister have a peek too?" It was Piper's voice. Prue laughed and went to pull the curtain back. She had just reached for it when she heard Piper scream. "Piper?" Prue yanked the curtain back and saw Piper, hands up in the air and a demon standing at the foot of her bed. He was frozen, and Prue scrunched up her face at the sight of him.  
  
"I thought we banished this demon. Unless there's another one."  
  
"Well," Piper yelled. "There's no time to think about it. Just do something!"  
  
Phoebe appeared round the curtain, and gasped. "Do we have a new demon already? That is so not the guy who hurt me."  
  
"Hello! Can anybody hear me? Prue, use your power or something. And fast, I think I accidentally froze the whole hospital!"  
  
Prue threw her hand up and the frozen demon hurled backwards into a wall. The noise was frightening. "Boy," Prue said. "I hope you did freeze the whole hospital, otherwise we are in a lot of trouble."  
  
"How do we vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I.." Prue stuttered. "I dunno. I don't have a spell ready or anything, I thought we only had one demon after us and all!"  
  
There was a growling noise and three pairs of eyes turned to look toward the monster who now stood unfrozen in the corner.  
  
"What do we do?" Piper shrieked.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Prue hissed. "The whole hospital can hear us now, remember! Quick, freeze him again!"  
  
Piper waved her arms around, and froze him again. The demon now stood motionless with his face twisted into an evil smirk.  
  
"We have to think of a spell." Phoebe decided.  
  
"The power of three?" Piper suggested, but Phoebe shook her head. "I don't think thats going to work, he looks strong."  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think. She opened them again, and started scribbling on the pad by the side of Pipers bed.  
  
" 'Demon here we banish thee,  
  
return to the underworld  
  
whence you belong,  
  
Never to return  
  
In any time or space  
  
We banish thee  
  
We banish thee' " The looks on Prue and Piper's faces showed they were not impressed. "Well.." Phoebe said, flustered. "You think of something then!. I mean, come on, I've only just woken up from a coma, for Gods sake!"  
  
"She's right." Prue answered for both her and Piper. "Come on, lets just say it."  
  
The three formed a circle, with Piper in the middle still on her bed since she couldn't get up yet. The demon unfroze for a second time, but the sisters were ready. Piper held up the paper, and then they began reciting the words.  
  
"Demon here we banish thee  
  
return to the underworld  
  
whence you belong  
  
Never to return  
  
In any time or space  
  
We banish thee  
  
We banish thee" They repeated it 3 times. There was a huge roar and finally the demon burst in a bright flame, before changing to ashes and dissapearing. The sisters embraced, finally sure they were safe, and that the terrible nightmare which had come upon them had left.  
  
As soon as the demon was vanquished, noises could be heard, and a nurse rushed through the door. "What's going on in here?" She asked.  
  
"Errr..." Phoebe shrugged and looked at Piper for support.  
  
"We were just watching a T.V. programme. I...guess we turned it on too...loud." Piper said, thinking quickly and pointing to the T.V., which lay switched off above her bed. "We turned it off."  
  
The nurse's eyes narrowed, but she just nodded. "That noise wasn't human. I think we should check on what you guys are watching."  
  
She left the room, and Phoebe, now sitting comfortably on Pipers bed with Prue next to her, giggled.  
  
"Trust me." She said. "You have no idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay, it's finished hope you enjoyed it! Note: Leo had already seen Piper alive too, but he has not seen Phoebe yet. Also, I didn't even know who Cole was when I began writing this story, so that is why he is not included!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
